One Night
by rika08
Summary: Who would have tought one night would change everything? part 1 in 2 part deal first NCIS fic
1. Chapter 1

NCIS Special Agent Kensi sat at her desk, filling out the last of her paperwork. The remainder of the team, minus G and Hetty, had all gone home for the night. They had left immediately after their paperwork had been finished. Not that Kensi blamed them for rushing out the door at every chance they had, Kensi had done it herself on occasion. Kensi actually enjoyed the rare moments of silence in the office; it was her only reminder that there was a world outside of the office.

Kensi set her pen down and organized her papers in the folder. She closed the folder and set it aside on her desk. A single sheet of paper remained on Kensi's desk. Her stomach churned as she looked at the paper. Kensi picked up her pen and began filling out her **Medical Leave** application.

_How did it come to this?_ Kensi thought. _ How did one night turn into this? _Kensi glanced to her left. Through the decretive metal frame, Kensi watched G asleep on the couch. She turned her head and went back to her paperwork.

Kensi signed her name on the application and gathered up her paperwork. She rose from her desk and walked toward her boss's office. Kensi kept her eyes in front of her, on Hetty's office. She walked through the building that Kensi had come to hall work.

Hetty's office was open, decorated with antiques that Kensi always found beautiful and fascinating. Hetty was sitting behind her desk, sipping her tea. She looked up from her desk as Kensi stepped into the open office.

"Miss Blye, what are you still doing in the office?" Hetty asked.

Kensi waved the folder. "Just finishing up the paperwork."

"After years working with Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen, I would have suspected you might pick up on their skills of negating paperwork."

Kens smiled. "Not me, Hetty." She set the file down on Hetty's desk.

Hetty picked up the files and set them on the top of another pile of files. It was then that Hetty found the final bit of paperwork.

"Miss Blye, this is a medical leave application." Hetty said. She looked up from the paper.

Kensi nodded. "Yes, Hetty, it is."

Hetty looked over the application before meeting Kensi's eyes. "Miss Blye I have never known you to lie to myself or your partners, however I find your reasons for medical leave are-"

"It's true Hetty." Kensi interrupted. "I met with my doctor two days ago."

Hetty nodded. "I see. Whether this event was planned or unexpected, Kensi, I do believe congratulations are in order."

Kensi gave Hetty a small smile." Thanks Hetty."

"But something puzzles me, Kensi. Many women can continue to work while they're pregnant, even in our profession. Why are you filing for Medical Leave?" Hetty asked.

Kensi didn't reply right away. She looked from Hetty, turning toward G, still asleep on the couch. "I can't stay, Hetty. This…it will…the team won't be able to function while I'm around."

Hetty looked at Kensi from the top of her glasses. Hetty said nothing but set the application on her desk. Hetty rose from her char and began to walk from her office. She motioned for Kensi to follow her. "I do not expect you to be honest with your colleagues over this, Miss Blye; however I **do** expect you to be honest with me."

"I understand, Hetty." Kensi said.

Hetty stopped and turned to face Kensi. "Then forgive me for asking this. Were you in a relationship with a member of this team?"

Kensi nodded. "Yes Hetty. I was."

"I see. So when you say, 'the team won't be able to function' you mean that the knowledge of your pregnancy will no doubt effect said agent." Hetty said.

Kensi nodded again. "I'm sorry for putting this on the department."

Hetty waved her had. "Oh think nothing of it, Kensi. Think of this as a vacation. Lord knows you've earned one."

Kensi smiled.

"You are an excellent agent, Miss Blye, and no matter how long you are on leave, you will always have a place here on this team." Hetty said.

"Thank you Hetty." Kensi said.

Hetty began to walk back toward her desk. "However, I suspect your application will take time to process. A month at the most."

"I figured that as well, Hetty. And with that knowledge and learning how far along I am, I can keep working without anyone knowing." Kensi said.

Hetty nodded. "I will agree to you working in the field on one condition, Kensi. You are not to go anywhere alone. If you are with either Mr. Hanna or Mr. Callen, you are not to go in first. Is that understood?"

"Yes Hetty." Kensi said.

"Good. Now I suspect you are exhausted from today. I suggest you go home." Hetty said.

Kensi nodded. She walked t her desk and picked up her purse. Kensi took a brief look at G before she headed for the door.

"Good night Miss Blye." Hetty called.

"Good night Hetty." Kensi replied.

be nice, first nics los angeles fic.

i own nothing


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi last day at work had absolutely not gone the way she had planned it. She sat at her desk, tending to her injuries. Her cheek and lip had been bruised and slip open. Her ribs had been kicked brutally after her attacker threw her to the ground.

Kensi and Sam had gone to a popular restaurant to meet a family member of the victim. They had just begun to speak with the person when a worker took off running out the back of the restaurant. Instincts kicked in and both Sam and Kensi took off after him. The employee had exit into an alley causing Sam and Kensi to split up to catch him. Kensi found…well…he found her actually. He disarmed Kensi quickly, as he had surprised her. He had knocked her gun to the ground and hit her several times in the face, sending her to the ground. Before Kensi could move, the guy was kicking her in the ribs. Sam had shown up seconds later and took the guy down.

Eric had called an ambulance to the scene where they checked out Kensi and dubbed her in descent health. Kensi rode with Sam to the interrogation building, despite Sam's notion to drop her off at the office.

Callen had met them at the building. The look in his eyes showed genuine concern for her. And the moment he laid eyes on the perp, it turned to hatred. But Callen contained himself long enough to help Kensi to the couch. The interrogation had not taken long and they had left to continue their search, but Kensi was dropped off at the office.

Kensi sat at her desk, where she had not left since she had returned. She held a bag of ice to her split lip. She had only a few minutes left in her shift before she left for a year.

"Miss Blye," Hetty stood to the right of her desk. "everyone has assembled in the conference room."

Kensi nodded. "Thank you Hetty."

Hetty nodded and left on her way.

Kensi sighed and rose from her desk. She winced as her movements aggravated her tender ribs. Kensi walked from her desk to the stairs. She took her time walking up the stairs, easing her feet as she rose, so not to aggravate her ribs further.

AS Hetty has said, everyone had already assembled in the conference room. Eric was seated at his desk with Dom above him. Both were talking about the system Eric was using. Nate, Sam, and Callen were leaning against the table, talking about random items.

The moment Kensi entered the room, Eric and Dom looked from the computer to her. Both looked concerned but they still smiled at her. Kensi smiled and walked further into the room. Nate, Sam, and Callen ceased their talking and turned, giving Kensi their attention.

"What's up Kenz? Hetty said you had an announcement." Eric said.

Kensi nodded. "Yes. I do have an announcement."

Everyone waited.

"Today was my last day working for NCIS. I'll be on medical leave for the next year." Kensi explained.

There was a moment of silent before a rush of questions erupted.

"Medical Leave?"

"Are you sick?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Kensi held up her hand. "I'm alright guys. My health just took a turn and it's dangerous for me to work for NCIS. I'll be back to work in a year."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Nate asked.

Kensi shrugged. "I didn't want you guys distracted from work."

"Can you tell us why you're leaving?" Eric asked.

Kensi smiled. "I suppose if I didn't you guys would stake out my place and find out anyways." She took a deep breath. "I found out I'm pregnant. And working with NCIS would put too much in jeopardy."

"You're pregnant?" Dom asked.

Kensi nodded. "I'm ten weeks today."

"Congratulations, Kensi." Nate said. He started clapping. Dom, Eric, and Sam joined in.

Kensi smiled bashfully. "Thank you, thank you."

"Who's the father?" Dom asked.

Kensi sighed slowly. She turned her head from the guys.

"Does he know Kensi?" Nate asked.

Kensi nodded. "I just…don't know how he's taking it."

"How 'bout you tell him that we'll kick his ass if he leaves you." Sam said.

"I will." Kensi said, trying to smile. "Well guys, I'm off the clock. Try not to get yourselves killed while I'm gone."

Sam walked to Kensi and hugged her. "Take care mommy."

Kensi laughed. "You too Sam."

Nate, Eric, and Dom all gave Kensi a fair well hug before she left the conference room. After Kensi left, the room was silent.

"Wow, Kensi a mom." Eric said.

Sam nodded."That man better treat them right."

G said nothing. He walked up from the table and left the room. He moved quickly down the hall toward the stairs. He could see Kensi making her way to the door. "Kenz wait!"

Kensi stopped, closing her eyes. She knew that G would be the one to follow her, but she couldn't help but wish she had made it out of the office. She opened her eyes and turned. Callen jumped the stairs and met up with her.

"What you said in the conference room, you were serious weren't you?" he asked.

Kensi leaned toward him. "Girls don't usually joke about being pregnant, G." She turned and headed out of the building.

G followed her. As soon as they were outside he grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Kensi, who's the father?"

Kensi looked to G. "You are."

Callen released Kensi's arm. "What?"

Kensi nodded. "That's right Callen. You're the father."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Callen asked.

"Because I never know how you're going to act Callen." Kensi explained.

Callen shook his head. "Kenz I-"

"Don't worry Callen. You won't have to deal with me for a year." Kensi said. She turned on her heels and stalked away.

"Kensi!" Callen called.

But Kensi didn't stop. She stalked out of the gates and walked to her car. She climbed in started the engine. The roar drowned out Callen's calls for her. Kensi shifted her car and zoomed off. Kensi drove away. She drove away from her job, from her friends, from the one man who cared for. She was walking away from everything she knew, for the life that she was now responsible for.

As Kensi questioned her actions, all her fears and assumptions vanished as she felt a sudden sensation within her stomach.

ta da. please tell me what you htink :)

i own nothing


End file.
